Nimagi vs King Tyrannus (rp)
Plot: Tyrannus King of the Colossi, has escaped from the Realm of Punishment. The Nimagi Freedom Fighters must stop him before he destroys the seal trapping his entire race of giants. If he succeeds Mobius will belong to the Colossi. Characters: Nimagi Freedom Fighters Dr. Eggman Tyrannus King of the Colossi Titans of Nimagi Act 1: Child of Darkness In the Realm of Punishment a village surrounded by fire and dragon skulls appear. Its huts are able to house giants decorated by ash and bones. Inside the hut on the end a giant throne sits in the middle An Echidna with flaming red hair sits in it. He chews on a bone while looking out of a window overlooking the village. "Zebarith!" The echidna shouts. A wolf the same size as the echidna walks in bowing at the throne. "Y-yes King Tyrannus." The wolf says looking up. "It has offically been 6,000 years since we died and got trapped here In hell. I think we've been here long enough. What do you say Zebarith?" "We've been trying to get past Ripper for the 2,000 of the 6,000 years, m'lord I don't thi--" "THATS WHY, I think we can exit without going through that traitor Ripper and Chimera. Summon my children its time we escape through the very thing that trapped us, Sin." Tryannus crushed one of the dragon skulls under his foot and Zebarith bows again and backs away. On Nimagi Axel sits on his leader's chair as the guild hall fills with the sound of work and fun. And, just in the nick of time when the fun was at its maximum, Asonja opened his dorm room grouchy as usual. He sat down on a nearby table, looking around. "Why the hell is everyone having fun at a time like this? It's like midnight or something." "Its 12 noon dude its day time!" Razz said putting a party hat on Asonja. "Have some BBQ chicken since you like eating meat so much." "I'm not really that hungry anyway. And could someone answer my question on why everyone's partying so suddenly?" He asked, seeming to ignore the fact that he had a party hat on. If he couldn't have noticed, Hectic folded his shoulders up on him, having a long smile spread across his face. "Because it's time to get cheerful, that's why!!" He said cheerfully as he went away. "...Well that's pointless." Asonja shrugged, sitting there. He had a "Lemon-Flavor Water dye" that he put in his red party cup to drink out of. "I'd might as well be dead on the floor at this point if I just dipped this whole thing in the cup." "Yo Asonja c'mere for a sec." Damien. beckoning him with 2 fingers. He blinked and got up, bringing his red cup with him. "What is it...?" "Today is a a holiday on Nimagi, you forgotten have you?" Damien said taking a bite of a sandwich. "Pssh, of course not. It's Christmas isn't it?" Asonja said while drinking from his cup of "water" " Eran Tuwa in the Nijama language or Banishment of the Giants in English." "..Ah. I see." Asonja nods. He still had his 'not-very-interested' look. "I wonder what it's like to be a giant. Must sound pretty cool in all honesty." He sipped his cup again. "Anyway, I'm not going to be partying for long as I...don't do well in parties." "sit down young-in." Damien said kicking a chair into the back of Asonja's legs. "GEH!" He sat down, his drink perfectly fine. He blinked a few times before going to his half-open grumpy look. "Okay, I'm sitting down now what do I do...?" "Im going to tell you why this day is such a great moment in history. Don't you want an intelligent conversation rather than partying?" Damien said before taking a sip of scotch. "...If it involves Science and Math, I'm sort of up for it. And History, I like that too. Also, is that Scotch? I would love to drink that right about now..." " No scotch until I'm done talking. 2,000 years before Altair's birth which would be 6,000 years in total, Nimagi was joined with a bigger land mass called Kozu. There live a race of giants called the Colossi. Zaruth saw how evil they become and cursed them with death by the guardians of hell before Ripper became it. Zaruth spared 12 of them for they still had innocence in them and became the titans." Damien said. "And how does this involve...celebrating their death sentence or whatever?" Asonja asked, sounding like he was highly uninterested. He was still eyeing the Scotch. "Im getting to that! The giants harassed early Nijamas, the second inhabitants of the island. Zaruth saw their suffering and split Kozu in two. The giants being stuck on the bigger land mass died of their curse, while the smaller land mass drifted for 30 days until Charybdis collided with it and now circles around it to this day. And then Altair was born 2,000 years later and Im sure you know the rest." Damien get up taking the scotch with him. Asonja realized he was tricked. "H-hey you were done talking! I was gonna have the Scotch!" Asonja looked up at him. "How old are you again?" Damien asked? "...I'm-" He looked defeated for a second. "...16." "thats why kid not even Axel is 21 yet when you hit that mark I'll gladly pour you a swig." He walked off. Yokotira could be seen dragging Axel by the hand he tries to pull away but can't. "No I DON'T dance!!" He said. He groaned and crossed his arms, sitting down. "This is lame..." "Asonja help me!!" Yokotira dragged Axel passed him. Axel grabbed onto Asonja's chair. I'll take the scotch from Damien if you help me!!"(m) Category:Brudikai222 Category:Roleplay